The Injustice Of The Future Warrior
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: After managing to defeat Demigra in the Crack of Time, the Future Warrior finds himself transported to a universe that is unlike the Earth he knows and yet so familiar. Pulled into a war between the Regime and The Insurgency, the Hero of Time will have to make a choice...don't interfere with the timelines, or protect the people of Earth.
1. Trading One Battle For Another

**The Injustice Of The Future Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Injustice: Gods among us in any way, shape, or form, they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my Future Warrior.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Trading One Battle For Another._**

* * *

Two figures could be seen floating, breaking the laws of gravity, inside the Crack of Time, a dimension that existed outside the flow of time and separate from the multiverse, and yet at the same time interconnected to every universe, allowing those present to observe the goings on in cosmos via the large crystals that drifted around the chasm.

The first man, if you could even call him that, stood at least thirteen-foot-tall with long spiky orange hair that went down past their shoulders to their midback. A large demonic dragon-like face with large tusks growing from his mouth, and two identical black horns at the top of his head with a golden trim circling around them that had formerly been a crown, and pointed blue ears with a pair of green Potara earrings hanging from them.

A massive, blue, hulking body with large broad shoulders the size of trunks that had two curved horns sprouting from them, a white stomach that had a distinctive golden pattern and a large red jewel embedded in the centre of his chest. Around his biceps were a pair of golden bands that had a Potara orb hanging from each one, large white hands with black claws that looked sharp enough to cleave through Katchin metal with relative ease.

Swaying behind him was a large, serpent-like, white tail that like his biceps had a Potara earring hanging from it, long, thick, muscular legs the size of tree trunks, and black curved claws that closely resembled hooves.

The figure standing parallel to the demon-like creature could be considered his polar opposite. He had a mane of spiky, golden hair that seemed to defy gravity and went down to his shoulders, piercing, deep blue eyes that held neither kindness or remorse and light skin that had a few grazes and cuts, the latter of which were oozing with blood. He was wearing a set of white battle armour that displayed his herculean build, and well-built arms that he had gained through a lifetime of war, yellow shoulder straps, stomach padding and a golden furry belt round his waist, black armbands, black leggings, and white boots with yellow pointed tips.

Taking a second to catch his breath, The Future Warrior glared hatefully at Demigra, a supposed Demon God that had caused so much death and destruction ever since he had managed to escape his prison after seventy five million years of being imprisoned; which funny enough just happened to be the Crack of Time. It was rather ironic, at least to the Saiyan, that the place that Demigra had spent so long trying to escape from was the only place that would ultimately protect him from harm as the all of creation was erased from existence.

Shaking his head knowing that every second counted, The Future Warrior raced forward, a golden behind, as he used his nimbler and superior speed to reach the behemoth that was lying in wait for him.

In the blink of an eye, The Saiyan was in front of him and delivered hit after hit to his abdomen, sending him reeling back. Launching forward, he ducked underneath the massive hand that tried to cleave him in two. As the arm came passed him, he grabbed it before using both his strength and momentum to toss Demigra over his shoulder and across the chasm.

As Demigra hurtled across the Crack of Time, Cado placed his forefinger and index finger on his forehead and used Instant Transmission, a technique that Goku had taught him, to teleport behind the demon god. As he materialized behind him, he spun around and booted him in the back of the spine, using the top part of his foot.

Raising his index and forefinger and placing them on his forehead, Cado used the technique that one of his many mentors, Son Goku had taught him, Instant Transmission to disappear from where he was and materialize behind Demigra to give him a hard kick in the back sending him soaring back the way he came.

A deafening boom echoed throughout the Crack of Time, followed by a small shockwave as the boot connected with Demigra back, before he was sent back the way he came.

Placing his two fingers on his forehead once more, he used Instant Transmission to appear directly above the demon god who flew back through the chasm. Pulling his arm back, yellow sparks covering his fist, as he prepared his next attack.

"**THUNDER ERAS**-ugh!" Cado grunted as an energy beam shot from Demigra move and hit him, sending him up and slamming into the barrier that prevented anyone, man or god, from enter the escaping or entering the Crack of Time via physical means.

As his body slammed against the barrier, Demigra shot up and rammed him fist into him, crushing him against the protective ward, and started crushing him underneath his gigantic knuckles.

"You should be honoured that you have got to witness this form for so long, monkey." The demon god remarked smugly as he applied more pressure to his fist before letting do. As the Saiyan fell, he snatched him harshly and lobbed his across the room, and through one of the time crystals that got in the way, shattering it. "Nobody that has ever witnessed this form as ever escaped alive; and you shall be no exception!" He roared as he raced across the chasm to grab the Saiyan again.

"I won't leave a speck behind! I will erase you from this world, from _every_ world!"

Once he grabbed him, Demigra tightened his hold before slamming him into the barrier, and again, again, and again, grinning in satisfaction at the cries of pain he could hear; which was only the start of the torture he had planned for him. Growing bored of hitting his newest form of entertainment, Demigra slammed him against the barrier for a final time before letting him go, and watched as he slid down the barrier and onto the floor; or at least the bottom of the barrier that acted as the ground.

"You were a foolish coming here alone, monkey." Demigra heckled the evolved monkey as he hit the ground. "Maybe if you came here with Goku you may have had a chance, a small one mind you, but alone? _Never_." He snorted at the audacity of the monkey brute. "Did you think just because you fought the likes of Freiza, Cell, Majin Buu and that buffoon, Beerus that you could defeat me? Hmmp! Truly, your arrogance knows no bounds."

"Funny." The Future Warrior remarked as he got back up. "Every time we fought before it always ends the same way, you running with your tail between your legs." He chuckled looking up at Demigra, who if looks could kill would have made his head explode there and then. "You talk a big game, but you're all bark and no bite."

"You insolent, ape!" Demigra sneered, gritting his teeth as he trembled with rage. "I'm a God! How dare you mock me?!"

"You make it hard not to."

"DIE!" Demigra screamed as he opened his mouth and fired an energy beam at the Time Patroller. As he did, he reeled forward when an elbow slammed into the back of his skull, then a hand grabbed one of his horns and used it to swing around and deliver a powerful kick to the side of the face making him spit out a mixture of blood and saliva.

Not merely satisfied with a single kick, The Future Warrior, who was no in front of him, grabbed his by the horns to hold him in place, then kneed the demon god dead centre of the face, then again, and again, and again until there was a sizable red mark where his nose would be in his base form. As the Demigra wriggled in pain, the Future Warrior, who still had him by the horns, started swinging back and forth to get the momentum he needed, once he had it he used both the momentum and his body strength to spin them both round, then threw him over his shoulder, sending him across the chasm.

Narrowing his eyes, the golden aura erupted around him like a supernova as he raced after the demon god, the being responsible for causing so much pain and suffering ever since he had broken free.

Catching up with him in a matter of seconds, Demigra who had stopped himself swung around and smacked Cado with his tail around the side of the face, knocking him out of the air and down to the ground below.

Raising his arms above his head as he fell, Cado waited until just the right moment before laying his hands flat as he reached the barrier. The moment that his hands touched it, he pushed back using all his upper body strength to push himself back the way he came and raced towards Demigra, and rammed his feet into his stomach and back into the barrier.

Freeing himself from the Demon God, kicked himself away and prepared to continue his assault, alas before he could even think of entertaining the idea, his legs were grabbed and he was swung around and met the barrier head-on, as Demigra began to use him like a club.

"You don't seem to have worked it out yet so let me enlighten you, you flee ridden ape!" The demon god sneered as he hit him into the barrier a few more times, taking a sick amount of pleasure at hearing his muffled screams before he lobbed him across the room.

"Here I am God, AND YOU ARE NOTHING!" He roared like thunder as fired an energy beam straight at the Future Warrior, who had no chance of defending himself as it engulfed him. He grinned cruelly as he heard the agonizing screams of the monkey as the beam overtook him.

"Are you regretting coming here now, monkey?" Demigra asked smugly as he watched as the Saiyan fell from the beam, smoking as he fell to the ground below. "Do you see how pointless this battle is? How long do you think you will be able to last against me? Another ten, twenty, thirty minutes?" He listed off mockingly. "Me on the other hand, I could do this forever."

Shakily getting back to his feet, his legs wobbling, the Future Warrior lifted his head up to see Demigra grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "_Smug little bastard._" Cado thought with a sneer. He was getting tired of him running his mouth all the time.

"And you thought in that deluded little brain of yours that you could best me? Me, the Lord of Time, and Space! Demon God of the Demon Realm, and soon to ruler of all creation!" Demigra asked rhetorically as he listed off his many titles.

"What a resumé."

"Your species needs to learn its place, _monkey_." Demigra spat at the insolent, disrespectful, worthless, good for nothing little ape. "A LESSON THAT I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO PROVIDE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his bloodshot, ruby eyes showing just how far he had fallen into madness.

"**SEASONING ARROW!**" He roared; a purple aura exploded around him. Fanning around him, dozens of crimson, ethereal staffs appeared before he pushed his arms forward, launching them straight at the Saiyan.

Clenching his knuckles, making them crack, the Future Warrior narrowed his eyes as he saw the staffs heading for him; it was the same attack that he had used in the Time Vault to take both him and Goku out, so he knew for a fact that if one of them all but touched him it would game over...and Demigra would have won, unless Goku managed to take care of the wormhole that Demigra had fired inside of the Time Vault.

Charging his Ki up as quick as he could before the staffs reached him, his hands went back and forth faster than the untrained eye could see as he fired a Full Power Energy Blast Volley, sending dozens of large, bright Ki balls at the staffs that exploded as they hit into each other, sending smoke through the Crack Time and making it impossible to see Demigra without the use of feeling out his Ki.

The Saiyan panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. His fight between the controlled Z-Warriors, Trunks, the earlier battle between Demigra and finally this one without a break in between, finally catching up with him. Alas, Demigra had no such problem as the outline to his massive figure became visible before he raced through the smoke and towered above him.

"Did you think hiding would save you, little monkey?!"

"**BIG BANG ATTACK!**" The Saiyan roared as he charged up a large blue ball of Ki in the palm of his hand, a technique that Vegeta handed down to him, then aimed his palm and launched the energy attack at Demigra as he emerged through the smoke and headed straight for him.

" Urgh!" Demigra grunted as the energy ball slammed into his chest, knocking him away and back into the barrier. Feeling disorientated he shook his head to shake away the fuzziness only to see a golden streak hurtling towards him.

Opening his mouth, he gathered as much energy as he could before the evolved ape could reach him then fired a large beam of Ki from his mouth at Cado, engulfing him and knocking him back. Refusing to allow him to slip through his fingers again and seeing his opportunity to be rid of the savage once and for all, he raced after him.

Closing the gap between the two within a matter of moments, Demigra headbutted him, leaving the Saiyan dazed before a massive hand grabbed him roughly and threw him down to the barrier below them. As he hit the ground, he ricocheted before coming to a stop after skimming around the barrier.

Shaking his head as he tried to gain his bearings after nearly having his head snap back and being crushed against the floor, Cado shot back up into the air and delivered a strong uppercut to the chin, sending Demigra reeling back. Not merely stopping there he traded a few more punches to the chest, pushing him back just enough to give him some room. When he was a good twenty, maybe thirty yards away from him. he spread his arms out and charged another technquie of Vegeta's.

"**FINAL FLASH!**" The Saiyan roared at the top of his lungs, straining his voice box as he used the technique that one of his mentors, Prince Vegeta, had taught him, creating two yellow Ki balls in his hands, one in each hand then brought them together and launched the energy blast at him.

Demigra did not even have a chance to react as the beam hit into his chest, burning through his flesh like a hot knife through butter. He tried to overpower the beam, only to fail as he was pushed across the room and into the barrier on the far side.

Ceasing the attack knowing that he was currently running on fumes and willpower, and it would only be a matter of time until his Super Saiyan 2 transformation wore out, The Future Warrior lowered his arms and tried to catch his breath as a mixture of sweat and blood dripped down the side of his face, his eyebrows keeping it from dropping into his eyes.

Meanwhile on the other side, Demigra looked down to where the energy beam had struck him. There were numerous cut, that were dripping with blue blood, and bruises along his body, but the part that stuck out the most was the chest area that third degree burns, and exposed flesh from where Final Flash had burn though the skin reveal the muscle layer underneath.

"Y-You've hurt me?" Demigra whispered in disbelief as blood dripped down his body.

"My heart bleeds." The Saiyan jeered, hearing what he had said.

"It will when I tear it out!" The former wizard hissed like viper, glaring daggers at the Saiyan Warrior. "Nobody hurts me and lives!"

"I've been hurting you all day and I'm still alive."

"SHUT UP!" Demigra yelled as his aura exploded around him like a furnace, matching his anger. "I'VE HAD IT TO HERE, YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, FLEE RIDDEN APE!"

"_Huh! that's different then his usual racial slur._" The Saiyan thought to himself.

"DIE YOU MONKEY BRUTE!"

"_Ah, there it is._" He though as he saw and felt Demigra power skyrocket to unimaginable levels as he hurtled towards him, a reddish-purple streak was left behind him as he flew towards the Saiyan.

Knowing that it was now or never, Saiyan resorted to a move that he would hesitate even at full power...but right at that minute he had no choice but too.

"**KAIO-KEN X 10!**" The warrior roared before he kneeled over from the strain that his Super Saiyan 2 and the Kaio-Ken transformation took a toll on his body, the red aura of the Kaio-Ken mixing with the golden aura of the Super Saiyan. Every muscle in his body tightened up and began to cramp, followed by the ungodly sensation of his muscles being torn from his bones, as well as his heart banging against his chest like a steel drum.

His breath got caught in his throat as he felt his muscle mass increase. He barred his teeth as the pain shot through his body making his eyes water but felt his own power increase tenfold matching Demigra's.

Struggling to get his hands to the right side, the Future Warrior cupped his hands to the side and began to softly chant the name of that attack that another of his mentors, Son Goku, had taught him during his time training underneath him.

"**Ka..Me..Ha..Me.**." He chanted softly as a large, bright blue ball of Ki formed in the palms of his hands, lighting up the room as he kept his eyes locked on Demigra who tore across the room in a matter of seconds. Applying as much power as he could into the energy attack before he could reach him.

"**HAAAAA!**" The Future Warrior roared as he thrust his hands forward and launched the energy beam at Demigra. The bluish-white beam shot forward and slammed against the Demon God; though to his surprise did little to stop him as he ploughed on through.

Gritting his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back inch by inch, he started to panic. He could not lose there. there was too much riding on him. Not only would he die if he lost the battle, but the rest of creation would erased from existence. Everyone that he had grown to care about over the last year, and longer if you counted the time, he spent in the Hyperbolic time chamber, would be gone and he would never see them again.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, the other Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Hercule, Buu, Whis, Beerus, Chronoa, Krillin, Android 18, Tien, Launch, Yamcha, Master Roshi and all his other fellow Time Patrollers...he couldn't lose, but he had nothing left in the tank.

" Don't give up!" A familiar, reassuring voice called behind him as he felt his energy increase slightly.

Briefly looking over his shoulder he saw his old master and fellow Saiyan, Son Goku floating behind him, though he looked transparent as he gave him his energy. "I know you're stronger, I can feel it."

"Are you really going to let this fool upstage you?!" A rough, and prideful voice asked him. Looking besides Goku, he saw the Prince of all Saiyan's, Vegeta, appearing next to him. " He is nothing more than a mindless brute; whereas you on the other hand are a member of the strongest race in the universe, show him why!" He ordered as he lent him his power.

" You've got this, Cado." Goku oldest son and the first Saiyan/Human hybrid assured him as he came into view and offered his energy to him. " Just a little more, you can't give up now." He added with a reassuring nod knowing exactly what it was like to have the fate of everything riding on his shoulders.

" You can't lose, don't be a fool." The gruff voice of Piccolo exclaimed as he passed along some of his own energy for the Future Warrior to vanquish Demigra once and for all, rather than imprisoning him in the Crack of Time again; he was just too dangerous to be kept alive, especially when not only could be send mirages of him through various points in time, but he could control anybody that didn't possess God Ki.

" Just making it this far is amazing on its own," One of the strongest member of the Z-Warriors and one of the strongest humans throughout the entire multiverse, Krillin praised Cado as he transferred some power over to the Saiyan warrior.

With his newfound strength, Cado put everything that he had into the Kamehameha wave, that easily tripled in size. Pushing with all his might he screamed at the top of his lungs and gaped as his energy wave began to push Demigra back before it overtook him, engulfing him completely.

" I-Impossible." Demigra uttered in shock as he was slowly but surely disintegrated by the Kamehameha. " But I'm a god, A GOD!" Were among the last words that he able to speak before he was destroyed; the only thing that was left behind was a single orb that floated aimlessly where the mad God had previously been.

Even after he had killed Demigra, his energy attack continued forward until it rammed into the barrier causing the entire room to rumble before the crystals that had been held up by an unknown force began shattering as they dropped from the air and landed on the ground. Stopping his attack seeing the destruction that he be had wrought, the Future Warrior stopped himself too late as the damage was already done.

"Kiiii!" The Saiyan despite the situation he found himself in could not keep the smile off his face seeing Tokitoki, the divine bird of time once again emerged from the orb that had been inside Demigra,

Suddenly the unofficial member of the Z-Warriors felt a force pulled him from behind, glancing over his shoulder he saw a reddish/purple wormhole form behind; despite how much he tried to fly away he couldn't escape the tug of war between himself and the portal.

" What the hell?" The Saiyan grunted as he felt his entire body being yanked back from the unknown force that was trying to pull him through the wormhole behind him.

" ToooKiiii." The owl screeched as it flew towards him to try to free him from whatever it was that was trying to pull him into the portal.

That was the last thing that Cado managed to see before darkness overtook him and he was swallowed up by the portal, leaving both Tokitoki and the Crack of Time behind.

**_Earth One….._**

The Future Warrior groaned as he cracked open his black eyes to see concrete ground instead of the collapsing Crack of Time. Pushing himself up from the ground he held his side that was still throbbing from the beating he had received from Demigra and the controlled Z-Warriors, the Saiyan looked around to see that he had been transported to a city unlike one he had ever seen in his lifetime. Unlike the majesty of his home worlds capital city or at least before the war, and the ones of Earth that were a technological marvel thanks to the inventions of Capsule Corporation who had created many incredible inventions that had bettered the lives of everybody; but the city he had woken up in was nothing like that.

The buildings seemed to be mostly made of glass, stretched up passed the clouds and unlike the sphere shaped roofs that all the buildings of Earth had, the ones there were completely flat; and the streets were completely devoid of life. To be perfectly honest the atmosphere felt like how the Earth of the future felt like; how his partners world was like, he was certain that Trunks would hate it there.

He was taken from his thoughts as the sound revving pulled him back to reality and turned around to see a tank and a couple military trucks raced down the road before coming to a halt near him; once they did the Tanks aimed their cannons at him and soldiers wearing a masks unloaded from the trucks and aimed their rifles at him; rifles that he noticed looked far different from the ones that he recognised from Earths history, and the Blaster Cannons that the troops of the Frost Empire were issued.

" Freeze!" One of the soldiers barked as the battalion all aimed their weapons at him as they slowly surrounded him. " Hands in the air, now!"

" Sir, he looks injured." A different voice among the group of soldiers whispered, but thanks to his enhanced hearing the Saiyan heard it perfectly." Maybe we should help him?"

" Which is exactly why we will apprehend him, Sargent." The apparent leader of the task force returned speaking in a hushed tone. " In his current state he won't be a problem for us."

" Why?" The Future Warrior questioned focusing on the soldier that first addressed him." I've done nothing wrong."

" We detected an unusual energy reading originating from this location," The leader of the group answered coolly keeping his weapon trained on him." And seeing as how you are the only person out here, your curious choice of attire, and of course being out after curfew then I have a feeling that you're the source." They listed off for the Saiyan.

" Curfew?" The Future Warrior repeated making a face. " What am I a child?"

" I'm not going to ask again!" The Soldier said ignoring the Saiyan's remark." Hands above your head, now!"

" Not until you tell me where I am?" Cado explained calmly as he watched the other soldiers and the tanks that were aiming at him. " What planet is this?" The Saiyan asked. From what he could sense the planet was mostly inhabited by Humans but their Ki felt different from the humans from universe seven and the ones that had joined the Time Patrol; he also sensed Ki's that belong to species that he had never encountered before, two powerful ones that seemed to be high above him.

" Last chance!" The soldier snarled at the Time Patroller who narrowed his eyes at the soldier addressing him. " Hands in the air, or you _will_ be put down!"

" Fine!" The Future Warrior frowned having enough of not having his question answered. " If you won't give me the answers, I seek then I'll find somebody that will." He said turning on his heels and prepared to fly off but before he had the chance too.

" OPEN FIRE!" The soldier barked at the troops under his command as a hail of bullets were fired at him that hammered into his back only for them to flatten against his battle armour and fall to the ground. Turning around the Future Warrior watched as the humans continued to fire at him with the bullets hitting against his arms and chest as he turned to face them.

After emptying their entire magazine of rounds the soldiers exchanged glances with one another seeing that their bullets had no effect on him; they may of well of been firing foam darts at him.

" He's a Meta-Human!"

" No, he gotta be a Kryptonian." Another voice interjected almost fearfully. Whatever the term Kryptonian meant the Saiyan had no clue, though he suspected that it was a species name." Bullet proof and look at the size of him!"

" You think that the High Councilor will kill us for harming another one of his species?"

Seeing that they were distracted confusing him for a Kryptonian, Cado moved quicker than their minds could comprehend and disappeared from sight to deliver a soft jab to the gut that sent them flying back across the street, knocking them unconscious before they reached the other side; feeling their Ki he knew they were alive though they would be feeling it once they woke up.

"BOOM!"

He only had a brief moment to muse on the now knocked out grunts before a oud boom echoed down the empty street and something collided with him and detonated the moment that it did, sending him through one of the large glass buildings shattering the glass and taking out a chunk of the road.

Coughing as he shook his head, Cado climbed to his feet and looked down to see his armour, or at least what was left of it from the ordeal that Demigra had put him through. The only thing that was keeping the armour together was a few strands that connected to the shoulder straps. Seeing as how he barely had any armour left, he tore it from him and dropped it to the floor just as another missile headed for him.

Easily evading it, the Saiyan shot forward reaching the wrecked streets within seconds and in front of the first tank. Grabbing it from the front cannon he tore the top part of the tank off and chucked it to the side to see two shaken operators inside.

" Call for backup!" One of the masked soldiers screamed to the other as he grabbed his handgun and fired it at the Future Warriors face, only for it to have no effect on the _Kryptonian_.

" I grow tired of these games," The Saiyan growled reaching his boiling point and raised a palm at the shaken grunt. " Not only did you attack me, but you could've killed the others! Now tell me where the hell I am before-ugrh!"

Whatever Cado might have said was interrupted as something rammed into his sternum making him gasp as he was sent hurling down the street before he slammed into a building. Panting hoarsely as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs he looked down to see whatever had hit him only to see that it was a shield that had white stars inside a blue circle and what looked like a gold W in the centre.

" I can answer that, invader!" A voice decreed as a figure flew towards him with sword in hand as the Saiyan climbed back up on his feet. The figure turned out to be a young woman with midnight black hair that went down passed her shoulders and a few bangs that were held up by the tiara, bright blue eyes, an even tone skin, soft pink lips and stood a little over six foot.

She was wearing a red corset that hugged her figure and had what looked to be a golden bird protecting his chest, silver armguards, dark blue leggings that left very little to the imagination displaying her wide hips and long legs; and lastly her red high heel boots that no doubt added to her height.

" And who the hell are you?" The Future Warrior demanded with a scowl as he rubbed his sore chest.

" I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira!" She declared pridefully, such to the extent that she could've easily have been mistaken for Vegeta's female counterpart. " And you are under arrest!"

" On what charges_, Princess_?" Cado mocked earning an icy glare from her.

" For attacking soldiers of the Regime." She answered as if it was obvious.

" They attacked me first." The Time Patroller retorted. " All I wanted to know is what planet this was."

" So, you say." She spoke airily looking down at him as if she were his better; something that enraged the Saiyan immensely. " And yet I see all these bodies here?" She added. " Make this easier and surrender."

" And if I refuse?"

" Then I will make you." She answered plainly staring down at the half naked man." Believe me when I say that surrendering would be the best course of action," A cruel smile worked its way to her face.

" You're welcome to try." The Future Warrior retorted even when knowing that he did not have the energy to turn to SSJ now. " Though you'll learn that your coward tactics of attacking me mean shit in a real battle." He added then smirked." Now why do not you run on home before you get hurt, Princess."

" Don't say I didn't warn you, boy." Diana sneered then raced forward gripping the handle of her sword to avenge the men that he had attacked and bring him in for Kal to judge. He would just be another number, another criminal that believed himself above the law, but like the others that came before him he would be dealt accordingly by Superman…just as the Joker had been.

* * *

**And cut! Well here is the first chapter of my first Dragonball Xenoverse x Injustice: Gods Among Us fanfiction. Honestly, I'm not sure if the story was a stupid idea but after reading the first four volumes of the Injustice Comics I fell in love with the series, so let me know if I should continue it.**

**The battle between the Future Warrior and the Regime soldiers might have seemed pointless but seeing as how they patrol every city on the planet then it was only natural that they would encounter him first. also as for who the FW will be working for, I'm not sure yet seeing as how the Injustice version of Batman takes his no killing rule to the extreme...at least in the comics; and seeing as how Cado as no problems with killing his enemies then Bruce won't approve of his methods, but we'll see how it turns out.**

**Also, who should the pairing be with? I was thinking of the Future Warrior x Dinah/ Black Canary, but not sure if I should ruin the Ollie x Dinah pairing…let me know what you all think.**

**SSJ Lone Wolf.**


	2. Saiyan vs Amazon

**The Injustice Of The Future Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Injustice: Gods Among Us, in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OC Saiyan/Future Warrior.**

**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: I see what you mean; but at the same time both sides have their pros and cons…and of course their bad eggs. Personally, if I had to choose what side I'd have to pick then it would've been Superman but have the tyrannical reigned back. There are some criminals/ super villains that need to be put down, permanently. Logically, People like the Joker (ignoring his comic popularity) should have been killed a long time ago; if they had then none of the heinous crimes, he's committed over the years would have taken place.**

**Mx2432: The reason why I suggested Cado x Dinah is because they're both martial artists; but seeing as how Conner (not Superboy) is around then I could have the Future Warrior train him to become the next generation Z-Warrior or Time Patroller later. As for the Kryptonian thing? Well it seemed like an obvious choice seeing as he wasn't a woman (meaning no Amazon) didn't have green skin (No Martian) he lacked any gills or fins (certainly not an Atlantean) and while tall wasn't nowhere near the height of a New God; so Kryptonian didn't seem that far of a stretch.**

**MUGENSenji: It's really not.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Thank you very much for your kind words, as for the pairing for the Future Warrior, I still have not decided. though Harley will not be in the running. seeing as how she has a daughter with Joker than who knows what diseases he's left her with lol; but in all seriousness, Cado would never be able to trust her considering her past with the Joker and how she was his accomplish and responsible for placing the bomb inside of Lois to begin with (of course that might of been the Joker, but considering she was once a doctor, its highly likely that she was the one to do the surgery.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saiyan v Amazon.**

* * *

Sitting in front of the large computer terminal that once upon a time had been used to track criminal activity in Gotham, the city that had taken so much from before he had even reached his teens, the former founding member of the Justice League and now the creator of the Insurgency, an group that consisted of former heroes and even reformed villains that had banded together to bring down Superman, the very person that once upon a time had brought hope to the world and the rest of the Regine. He knew that when he had first created it after Superman had allowed his grief and the taunting's of the Joker get to him that it would not be a battle that would end peacefully, for either side.

But even he didn't expect the amount of casualties that would ensue, how many of his friends and those that he considered family would be lost in the fight for Justice, and bringing in Clark to answer for his crimes. no man no matter how powerful or right he believed he was had the right to take the law into his own hands and kill those that had wronged them; it was the reason why laws had been created in the first place. if humanity simply gave into their primitive baseline instincts than they would be no different than their ancestors that lived in caves.

He was taken from his thoughts as the screen that Dick had jokingly referred as the Bat computer during his time as Robin, suddenly light up. straightening in his seat, Bruce Wayne saw a small window pop up in the corner of his screen; and within a few moments a familiar face appeared.

"Oracle." Batman greeted stoically, something that the red head on the screen was used too after years of being not only a part of the Bat Family, but also his informant after she had been left paralyzed by the Joker after shooting her through the spine. "You have something for me?" He asked not beating around the bush. the only time she or the other members of the Insurgency contacted him was when they needed a place to stay or had a potential lead that could get one over on the Regime.

"Possibly." Barbara Gordon answered swiftly." I don't want to get your hopes up, but he could be something of a game changer for us if we managed to find him." The daughter of the deceased James Gordon explained.

"He?" The Dark Knight repeated raising a dark brow at the returned Batgirl; or at least one of them.

"That's what I said." Barbara returned with a slight grin, something that he had not seen since Dick was alive; the others he had seen were forced. it was nearly impossible to tell but he had spent years learning how to read people, it was what made him so effective during his time as the Batman. "I'm sending you a recording that I've managed to copy before Victor could wipe all the copies." She said as she sent over a file for vigilante to view."

"What makes him so special?" Bruce asked not having as much enthusiasm as Batgirl when it came to this apparent game changer. "And how do you know that this some ploy create by the Regime to infiltrate our ranks?" He interrogated the daughter of his deceased friend.

"Because he fought against Diana."

"Come again?" Bruce asked making sure he had heard right." And you say he lived?"

"Just watch the recording and see for yourself!"

**A Few Hours Prior….**

"Then I will make you." Diana spoke staring down at the invader that had ripped through the men and women that swore to serve Superman and the rest of the Regime in preventing anything like Metropolis happening again; and with people like the Joker now gone, there dream of a crime free Earth was a little closer to being a reality.

"Believe me when I say surrendering would be the best course of action." The Amazonian Princess finished with a smile as she observed the half-naked man in the street.

"You're welcome to try." The man taunted from below with a bored expression. "Though you'll learn that your coward tactics mean shit in a real battle." He added with a smirk, earning a sneer from her." Now why don't you run on home before you get hurt, princess."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, _boy_!" Wonder Woman sneered shooting forward and gripped the handle of the blade, that thanks to the material that had been constructed with handled her super strength without bending.

Staring her down and unfazed by the speed she was approaching, the Future Warrior observed the woman. Granted she was strong, but she had no idea his capabilities; attacking an unknown enemy was not only suicidal but idiotic too! She was either confident in her abilities or was quick to anger; if it was the latter than he could use that to his advantage.

Coming back to reality, the Saiyan Warrior eyes the woman bringing her sword round to slice his chest; clearly, she had no intentions of apprehending him peacefully. Raising his arm, he extended one finger and covered it in a thin layer of Ki and blocked the blade with ease; much to her surprise if her widened eyes were any indication.

"H-How?" Diana asked speechless; the blade had not just been created by Hephaestus but also had been enchanted with magic; meaning that he was no Kryptonian…of course the black eyes and unnaturally spiky hair should've been a dead giveaway. "You're no Kryptonian."

"Never said I was." Cado retorted to the raven-haired princess with a heavy frown. Pushing his hand forward, the Saiyan forced her back. Then before she could react, he disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared behind her and proceeded to drive his elbow into her back sending her forward into the building.

"I'm also full of surprises." He added as he watched her slam into the wall, cracking the concrete.

Pushing herself away from the wall, Diana turned around to glare at the man with a look that if looks could kill then he would have been dead on the floor; such thoughts did make her smile. But no, she wouldn't kill him. She would just make him wish he were dead before she brought him before Kal; his fate would be in his hands.

"And you called me a coward! At least I didn't attack from behind." She sneered before speeding forward moving quicker than the human eye could keep up with.

"The difference is that we're fighting, Princess." The Saiyan retorted dodging the slashes as he ducked and weaved through them. Unfortunately for him her blade managed to connect with his chest and cut straight through the flesh, drawing blood.

"Argh!" Cado gasped as he bared his teeth as he tried his best to ignore the pain from the open and oozing wound; Trunks had got him a few times during their spars, but even than his blade was more seemed more like a tickle compared to what he had just been cut by.

Swinging her sword at him once again, Cado dodge it that time by ducking underneath it then rammed his elbow into the stomach making her gasp, then jumped up to deliver a kicked with the top of his foot that connected with the side of her face sending the Princess down the street until the pavement brought her to a halt.

Pushing herself back up, Diana clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she turned to glare at the unknown warrior. leaving her sword where it had fallen, she shot forward cracking the road and raced towards him. upon reaching him he swung her fist at him that was quickly caught by his large hand, using her other she tried to hit him once again only for that once to grabbed by his other hand.

Tightening her grip she pushed forward bending his hands back hoping to use her strength to break them, only to find herself in a stalemate with her opponent who pushed back with equal vigour and gritted his teeth as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Struggling?" Wonder Woman taunted the man before her as the pavement caved in underneath them as they used their bodyweight to try to get one over on each other." Give up and I'm sure the High Councillor will give you a fair trial."

"Unless I'm mistaken the only time you got me was by a sneak attack." The Future Warrior retorted in tow as she struggled to keep the Amazonian at bay. He knew he was tired from his battle against the Z-Warriors, Trunks and Demigra but he didn't think he would be struggling as much as he was; perhaps in hindsight picking a fight with her wasn't the wisest course of action, but in his defence she had initiated the fight...ignoring that he had defended himself against her soldiers.

The Saiyan was brought out of his monologue and back to reality as the Princess headbutted him, forcing him to release his hold on her as he stumbled back a few steps, completely unprepared for her attack. before he even had the chance to retaliate, she was upon and rammed her knee into his face, sending him flying back. As he was flung down the street, Cado did a flip and used his hand to right himself until he was on his feet; the moment that he was on his feet once again he was immediately greeted by a series strikes by the Amazon.

Diana smiled to herself seeing the dazed expression on the warrior face and capitalized on it as she raced forward and delivered a few quick jabs at him that were blocked using martial arts; something that surprised her. Kal was the strongest being on Earth and beyond, he had killed a Guardian and even a New God, and not once had he ever practised martial arts, he had no need too after all. when he really cut loose, she doubted that even her father would survive.

Cado raised his arms over one another to form an X as he defended himself against her attacks.

"Strange, all your previous bravado has vanished," Diana feigned ignorance as she tried to break through his defence. seeing an opening she rammed her fist underneath his arm and into his sternum where she had previously cut, winding him and sending down the street and into a parked car, leaving a large human-sized impression in the door. Refusing to allow him to recover, the Amazonian Princess pursued him. once she reached him, she brought her arm back and swung for him, when she was only inches away from him he suddenly disappeared on again.

Appearing behind her, the Future Warrior kicked her in the back sending her crashing into the car that she had sent him into only moments ago. "I could say the same to you. what was that about surrendering would be the best course of action, again? The Saiyan finally answered with a smirk as he waited for her to pushed herself away from the now heavily damaged vehicle. once she did, she turned around to glare at the Saiyan once again. "If you keep glaring at me like that it might stay permanent."

"Well at least you're not attacking me. This could have easily been avoided if you just answered..." Before the Saiyan warrior could even finish his sentence, the Princess shot forwards towards him. Sighing in annoyance at her one-sided attack, Cado remained where he was standing and watched and waited for her to reach him. when she was only meters away he formed a Ki ball in his hand, then when she was in front of him feigned to the left, avoiding her strike and slammed his palm into chest, causing the Ki to explode, engulfing her entirely.

"Arghhh!" Diana screamed as the magic that the warrior wielded engulfed her and sent her flying backwards. before she had the cause to connect with the ground or building (whatever came first) he leg was grabbed before she was spun around making the rest of the world become nothing but a blur to her. After what felt like nothing short of an eternity, he finally let her go.

The Future Warrior watched as the Amazon went soaring through the air and smashed into one of the large concrete buildings, that made it shake from the impact. Walking at a leisurely pace towards his enemy, Cado watched as he pulled herself from out of the hole that he had made and turned around to face him, a mixture of blood and dust covering her face as her bright blue eyes glared at him with such hatred that you could've believed that it was Demigra staring back at him.

"Now then," Cado began, slightly panting as his mouth became drier. " I'm starting to grow tired of this charade! I just want some damn answers!" He growled as he prowled towards the Amazon. "Where the hell am I, and why do you have a curfew for your people?"

"I don't answer to you, _boy_!" Diana growled back with just as much intensity as the Saiyan." We're the law here, not you!" She spat as she shot towards him, her frazzled hair blowing behind. "You've attacked our soldiers, attacked a member of the Regime, you'll be lucky if you'll get away with your life!"

"ENOUGH!" Finally having enough with the fight, seeing as how it was getting them nowhere, the Saiyan raced forward and rammed his fist into her stomach making her spit out a mixture of blood and saliva, Cado then capitalized on that by deliver a strong uppercut to her chin, sending her up into the air and above the large skyscraper's. following her, a white flame aura covered him as he flew up and raced after her. The Saiyan caught up to her quickly, then rammed both his fists into her stomach and sped up resulting in them burning up as they headed back down towards the planet.

The second that the pair reached the surface, a massive shockwave ravaged the forest area sending dust and debris flying in every direction as Cado slammed Diana into the ground. As dust covered the now destroyed area, the Future Warrior stared down at the broken body of the Amazon that was heaving in pain, though much to the Saiyan's surprise her wounds were slowly healing.

"This is getting me nowhere." The Future Warrior remarked as he stared down at the glaring Amazon. "If you will not give me the answers I seek, I'll find someone that will. Come after me, and next time I won't hold back!" He warned before he flew away leaving the battered and broken Amazon to wait until either the Regime found her or healing factor did its job, she hoped that it would be the latter. she did not want those that served her to see her in such a state.

She had been sloppy, allowed her pride to get the better of her; the next time they met, and they would she would return every hit he had gave her tenfold and bring his broken and battered body to Kal to decided what to do with. he would suffer for not only attacking the soldiers of the Regime, but also for making her look like a fool.

* * *

**And cut! well here is the second chapter of The Injustice of The Future Warrior. I hoped you all enjoyed it; personally, I'm not all that happy with it, seeing as how the Future Warrior was tired and injured, I think it might of been a little one sided. I understand that the characters in both Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes are extremely powerful compared to their Z counterparts...but still. let me know what you all think.**


	3. Breaking And Entering

**The Injustice Of The Future Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Injustice: Gods Among Us in anyway shape or form they belong to their respective owners. The Only thing I own is my Future Warrior, Cado.**

**Thor10: Maybe so but as I pointed out last chapter he is suffering from both fatigue and the injuries he sustained from Demigra and the controlled Z-Warriors, Friezia, Cell, Majin Buu and his Time Patroller partner.**

**Batman9117: I am not entirely sure, if it were the New 52, Post Crisis, DCEU, DCAU Wonder Woman then I would probably say yes. But this is the Injustice-verse Wonder Woman, one that if you look through her backstory (in the comics) would see that it is much darker than any of those that I've listed above; she never had the bond with Steve Trevor like she did in every other continuity and instead kills him when she learns that not only did he murder and amazon, try to steal the lasso of Truth but is also a Nazi.**

**Guest: Huh! I never thought about doing Raven pairing; shame on me! But from what I remember didn't she give into her demon half? Is it even possible to have the human part/ the Raven we all know, and love return? I will have to investigate. **

**Guest: I don't plan too. If I do, I fear that Beerus would wipe out the entire Regime when he learns their leader has ( in no few words) proclaimed himself a God and if/when Superman demands that he leave HIS world; and I think all know that as a God of Destruction there is only one person that orders him around and it's not his attendant.**

**SuperGodzillaSailorCosmos: Boyfriend? I think you might be a little confused. But I agree and see where you are coming from concerning Harley Quinn. If Vegeta can be redeemed after everything he did during the Saiyan Saga and before that then so can Harley.**

**CMXB: I wouldn't be against having Cado x Starfire as the pairing for this story, but I always got the impression that even in death, Dick Grayson was the only man that Kori loved; even she claims he was her star-crossed soulmate. **

**Deathboy266: Thank you mate, I appreciate your kind words. As for the Future Warrior(s) that I use(ed) for my Dragon Ball Xenoverse crossovers then you're right, they do come across as pretty powerful sometimes even overpowered in some cases but the Future Warrior as always been one of my favorite characters to write about; and the reason for that is just like with Noble Six from the Halo franchise they're both a blank canvass for me to use. I can give them any history I want too, give them a certain personality instead of making them a carbon copy of other characters.**

**But I digress! Again, thank you for the review and encouraging words and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Breaking And Entering.**_

* * *

_**DB Multiverse, Toki Toki City, Time Nest, Age: 850.**_

The lavender haired Saiyan gritted his teeth as Chronoa placed her hands over his forearm as she healed the wounds that he had suffered from his Time Patroller partner when he had been forced to fight him while he was under the control of Demigra dark magic. Quite frankly the emotional pain far outweighed anything that Cado had delivered to him during their battle; a battle that still waging inside while he sat there and his partner had followed the Demon God through the portal that led to the only place that would keep him safe as all of reality ceased to be. Sadly, for Demigra he hadn't counted on Goku and the Supreme Kai of Time closing the portal that threatened to destroy the Time Vault.

As Trunks sat there, he and allowed Chronoa to heal him while Goku kneeled on the other side of him, the Saiyan hybrid from the war-torn future lowered his head in shame as he thought about his partner. For the second time in his life he had let a friend down when they needed him the most. First it was Gohan, his mentor and the man that had taught him everything he knew about Ki and martial arts, a friend that had died because he had to fight the androids that terrorised his timeline wiping out nearly the entire human race over nearly two decades,

and now it was his partner and he hoped he wasn't being presumptuous his friend Cado, a fellow Saiyan that much like himself came from an era that was ravaged by war and where death was waiting around every corner; perhaps that was why the two had clicked almost straight away like they had.

And when he needed his help where was he? He was there sitting on the ground letting his friend and partner down, he had failed him; just like he did Gohan. If he had taken his own training seriously instead of traveling across the multiverse searching for new recruits he wouldn't have been such a hindrance, if he had listened to his mentor then Gohan would've had both arms to fight against Seventeen and Eighteen and Chronoa would have recruited him to join the Time Patrol instead of him.

Gohan never would have been taken off guard by Demigra, never of rested in times of peace, never of allowed Black to kill his mother and ultimately been responsible for their timeline being eradicated by Lord Zeno and erasing the people they swore to protect.

If their roles had been reversed and he had died and Gohan had lived then everything would've been better; Gohan would have been at Cado's side fighting against the Demon God of the Demon Realm instead of sitting there hoping for the best.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a hard smack to head courtesy of the Supreme Kai of Time; at least he assumed it was her judging from the size of the hand that assaulted him...that he couldn't imagine Goku ever hitting anybody outside a fight.

"Stop it!" The childlike yet serious voice of the leader and founder of the Time Patrol ordered the son of Bulma and Vegeta. Turning his neck ever so slightly to look at his superior and attacker.

She had pinkish-red hair that was combed back with the ends lifting up, large dark eyes that had lost the twinkle they usual had after everything that had occurred, light pink skin with a rounded face giving the illusion that she was a child rather than a deity that had lived for over seventy five million years, had large pointed ears with matching yellow Potara earrings hanging off each one and had a petite build.

She was wearing a pink robe with yellow accents that was similar to those worn by the Kai's on the scared world of the Kai but a more causal design such as she shoulders hanging loose and a sleeveless black top that had a high neck collar underneath and baggy white sleeves, greyish loose fitting trousers that were narrower at the bottom and white high heeled boots that he guessed were to compensate for her short stature, as she was notably small then both himself and Goku; though to be fair the children that had once been roaming around the city were taller then her.

"Stop what?" Trunks finally answered the Lord of Time.

"You know exactly what I mean." Chronoa responded resting her hands on her hips and glared at the headstrong Saiyan hybrid after she had finished healing his wounds." You're beating yourself up over what happened with Demigra; nothing that happened was your fault, the blame lays at Demigra feet, not yours."

"Isn't it?" The sword wielding warrior mumbled looking to the floor. "I was the one that allowed myself to get controlled by him because I let my guard down. How many people did I hurt because of that?" He countered with a self-loathing expression shaking his head.

"Don't feel bad, Trunks." The ever cheerful and optimistic voice of the earth raised Saiyan, Son Goku exclaimed with a large grin as he knelt beside his rival's son. "It wasn't just you that Demigra took managed to control. Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, Friezia, Cell and even Majin Buu were controlled by him and compelled to obey his every whim; just imagine how Vegeta will react when he wakes up HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He finished with a carefree laugh rubbing the back of his head.

Despite the slump that he was in Trunks tried but ultimately failed to hold back a smile at his former mentors' father. "Well, when you put it like that." He added chuckling as the image of his father popped into his head blasting anything that moved as he hunted down "the pointy eared bastard" that had the gull to make him his puppet.

"While I would find that amusing to watch," The Supreme Kai of Time voice began to say bringing the lavender haired Saiyan back to reality. "I'm afraid that the events that happened on Earth will have to be erased." She finished sending an apologetic glance at her assistant. "I will have to erase that timeline."

"Awww, what for?" Whined the red cloaked Time Patroller who slumped his shoulders looking like a kicked puppy. **(1)** A lesser person would have cracked at the disheartened look from Goku; fortunately for her she already encountered countless incarnations of the man and so had grown immune to his antics. "I was hoping to..."

"I know exactly what you were hoping for Son Goku." Chronoa quickly interrupted one of her strongest Time Patrollers giving him a blank look." But we can't risk anybody learning about the Time Patrol or that timeline running muck; and with Friezia, Cell in his perfect form and Kid Buu all on Earth at the same time I dread the future ramifications if left unchecked." She finished with a shudder. Cell and Majin Buu were bad enough but if Friezia started training like he did in the prime timeline and acquired his Golden Form...no, she couldn't take that risk.

"But I was hoping to spar against Frieza!" Goku complained with a pout to the pink haired Supreme Kai. " Beat told me that he encountered a member of Frieza's race that had a golden form that uses God Ki and I want to see if he does too!"

"He was probably just teasing you, Goku." Chronoa laughed nervously but made a mental note to speak to certain Time Patroller recruit."

Before anything else could be said on the matter concerning the possibility that members of Frieza and Coolers race had a form that put them on the level of the Gods a very familiar voice rang out through the Time Nest that brought a smile to her lips.

"Toookiiiii!"

Hearing her voice of her best friend and charge, Chronoa head snapped so fast that both Goku and Trunks swore that it would break off as he looked in the direction from where the voice came from, which just happened to be in the direction of the Time Vault. The moment that her dark eyes landed on her beloved white owl she leaped into action jumping up and vaulting over the lavender haired Saiyan hybrid who with aid from his father's rival got back up himself; it was only when he was back up on his feet that he noticed that Tokitoki was alone.

Quickly passing by the full-blooded Saiyan, Trunks raced forward crossing the Time Nest within the tenth of a second moving at speeds that no normal man could ever comprehend; speeds that were only accessible to those that had spent years fighting against beings that would break the sound barrier without breaking a sweat.

Giving the illusion that he had teleported from Goku he reappeared in front of Chronoa and Tokitoki breaking up whatever reunion the two might have been having with one another.

"TRUNKS!"

"What's happened?" Trunks asked ignoring the Supreme Kai much to her annoyance." What happened with Demigra? What about Cado, is he alright? Where is he?" He asked going a mile a minute; he was halted as a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Give them a minute Trunks and I'm sure they'll tell you." Goku stated hoping to ease his anxiety; furthermore, he also wanted to know what had happened to his friend, student and fellow Saiyan.

"Toookiiii Toookiiii!"

"What did he say?" The swordsmen grilled momentarily forgetting that not only was she his superior but also above him in the greater scheme of things.

The Supreme Kai of Time and Tokitoki went back and forth exchanging words with one another, well Chronoa was doing most of if not all the talking while the divine owl repeated the same mantra of "Toookiiii" as he always did; how she understood or could interpret a conversation out of the same words were lost on the Saiyan from the war-torn future but he guessed after spending over seventy five million years together they were bound to understand one another in a way that he would never be able to comprehend.

"YOU'RE KIDIDNG!" Chronoa exclaimed making Trunks jump. "Though considering that you're here then I guess I should be too surprised." She added with a smile that seemed fixed on her face. "I knew that he could do it."

"What is it?" Trunks asked looking between the two.

"He did it!" The Supreme Kai responded with a smile." He defeated Demigra. Of course, I never doubted him."

" Then where is he now?" Goku asked before Trunks could as he punched his fist into his palm as an excited grin worked its way onto his face. If he managed to kill a God, a demon God at that then he wanted to fight him more than ever.

"TOOOKIIII!"

"Ummm, do we need to collect the Dragon Balls?" The son of Bardock and Gine asked rubbing the back of his spiky locks not having a clue what the Tokitoki had shrieked at him.

"No... well we might." Chronoa murmured to the Saiyan Warrior. "You want to say that again? I need to know I heard you right."

"Has something happened?" Kakarot asked crossing his arms over his chest, a serious look that his prime counterpart would have never had forming on his face. **(2)**

**"….." **

**" **Supreme Kai of Time?" Trunks asked noticing her silence as she listened to Tokitoki retell the events that led up to him teleporting himself back to the Time Nest after he had been separated from Cado in the Crack of Time moments after he had been freed.

"If what Tokitoki tells me is true," Chronoa began ignoring the offended shriek from her best friend as she turned to look at the two Saiyan's, though Trunks specially as Cado was his partner after all. "After Cado managed to kill Demigra and free Tokitoki another wormhole appeared inside the Crack of Time and pulled him through it before it closed up preventing him," She gestured with her thumb to the owl." From teleporting them both back here."

"Then...what should we do?" Trunks asked slowly but did feel better knowing that not only had his partner defeated Demigra but also survived the ordeal; or at least he hoped he had. He wouldn't put it passed the now deceased Demon God to send him into the sun if he knew he wasn't going to win.

"First we'll head to the Time Vault to see if there have been any changes to any of the timelines." The Supreme Kai of Time replied with a serious expression as she looked up at her second-in-command." And if we can't find him then we'll just have to collect the Dragon Balls to bring him back. Though I would prefer that we use them needlessly; they're not meant to used all willy-nilly."

"But didn't I see a Patroller using them to wish for some new clothes the other day?" Goku asked out loud getting an embarrassed look from Chronoa.

"Let's just get to the Vault." The childlike Kai mumbled under her breath as he turned on her heels and quickly made for the Time Vault hoping to find wherever Demigra wormhole had sent her friend; that and she didn't want either Goku or Trunks to see how red-faced she was after discovering that one of her own Patroller had made her look like an fool...damn them!

"Well, I'm sure wherever he is he's taking it easy until we find him." Goku remarked nodding sagely as he followed behind the Supreme Kai of Time who jogged up the steps to the vault with Trunks matching his stride.

* * *

_**DC Multiverse, One Earth, Milky Way Galaxy, Sol System, Earth...**_

Pressing his bare back against the stone building, The Future Warrior pushed himself as hard as he could against the wall as a spotlight passed down the allay lightning the entire area up as the vehicle that greatly resembled one of Bulma Hover copters passed overhead searching for him. The Saiyan released a breath that he did not know that he was holding when the aircraft moved on leaving him alone in the cold dark alley.

It had only been a few hours since his encounter with the raven haired women who he had left in the now damaged forest, but in doing so he had ultimately made an enemy out of the Government of that version of Earth. Honestly if the woman and her army that she had referred to as the Regime had just told him what he needed to know then all of that could've been avoid; though it would've been a lie if he said he didn't enjoy the fight.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Cado left the alley and slowly headed back into the street that was completely deserted and void of life; but if what the soldiers said were true then the humans that lived on that Earth lived by a curfew. Searching out for any life in the area, the Saiyan felt a few weak Ki signatures that were barely visible to him. If it was only humans on the planet then he would probably need a Scouter to detect them and from what he could feel there were only a select few that were powerful enough for him to detect; the most notable being the dozens Ki signatures that he could feel miles away from where he currently was.

Shaking his head and returning to reality, the Time Patroller moved down the street slowly picking up the pace as headed down the pavement. As he did, he rubbed his hands together before rubbing his arms from the night-time chill. He was staving, tired and freezing and without scroll of Eternity or portal time machine there was no way for him to get back to Toki Toki city meaning that for the time being he was stuck there and would be for the foreseeable future; something else he could blame Demigra for.

As he continued jogging down the street at a gradual pace, Cado stopped mid-step as he found himself in front of large glass window. Getting a better look, he leaned against the glass to see that it was a clothes shop that had selection of different clothes and matching outfits on display that were visible through the gaps between the metal shutters.

Quickly looking around the Future Warrior frowned but knew if he didn't find warmer attire then it he might freeze to death; so with that thought in mind he cocked his arm back then swung it forwards smashing the glass as soon as his fist connected. As it shattered an alarm went off echoing through the street and alerting anybody within earshot that the store had just been broken into.

Jumping through the open gap he pushed through the shutters pushing them away from the wall and tossing them to one side, Cado wasted little time as he zoomed across the store moving at speeds that no human would ever be able to keep up with, even in his exhausted state. First, he grabbed a red and white flannel shirt and buttoned it up, then he removed his boots and black leggings replacing them with grey combat trousers and black boots.

Once he had done that, he spotted a trench coat much like the one that Trunks often wore only this one was black and had no fur collar. Removing it from the clothes hanger he slipped his arms into the sleeves before fastening it and tightening the belt around the middle and kept his tail hidden underneath; once everything was secure, he smiled feeling warmer already.

"Well at least I won't freeze to death." The Time Patroller thought out loud as he pattered the coat." I just hope Trunks doesn't think I'm copying his style." He added as an afterthought. While it wouldn't offer him the protection of his battle armour if was better than nothing.

Deciding to leave his old clothes on the store floor knowing that it would only be a matter of time until either the Regime, Regime or whoever was working with her arrived to investigate the break in, the slayer of Demigra made a hastily retreat heading back the way he came from. Running down the isles he headed back to the gap in the wall that he had made to gain entrance to the store. Ducking underneath the hanging piece of shutter that was hanging on by a thread he was all of a sudden stopped as something small but hard was rammed into the side of his face before he was sent flying back the way he came; and the sound of lightning cracking rumbling through the store.

As he flew back through the store, he knocked over countless displays before coming to halt as he slid across the floor. Climbing back to his feet in a slight daze, Cado reached up to touch where he had been hit only to wince as he felt the side of his face that felt moist. Briefly glancing at his hand, he saw a thin layer of blood covering the tops of his fingers making him scowl as he looked away from his fingers to look at the front of the store. Before the Saiyan could even ponder on who or what had hit him the sound of lightning rumbled once again followed by a loud explosion that blinded him as the entire building shook and the front door was blown off its hinges.

Once the light died down and he actually managed to see a few feet in front of him he heard footsteps echoing through the store as three silhouette was seen entering the doorway; blinking a few times he finally managed to get a decent look at them.

The first was wearing a bright white hooded cloak that kept most of his face hidden, in the place where his eyes should of been there two pools of lightning that cracked from his eye sockets and stood much taller than average. He was wearing a tight red bodysuit that did very little to hide their broad shoulders and large herculean build underneath that dwarfed even his own and had a large lightning bolt that seemed to shimmer like actual lightning was trapped inside. On his arms were protective golden bracers and matching golden belt and boots.

What bothered the Saiyan the most about the man was that he couldn't sense a damn thing from him, hell if he wasn't looking straight at him he wouldn't know that he was there which only meant one of two things; the first and most rational explanation was that he had learnt how to use God Ki or a variation of it...and the second was that he was a God which wouldn't be totally out of the question, Chrona was the God of Time after all and she only looked around thirteen years old.

The next figure was a wearing a red mask that completely covered their face with two yellow lightning bolts earpieces that framed the side of his face with the mask leaving only their eyes and bottom half of their face visible but from what he could see the man had light blues eyes and a smooth jawline that hadn't an inch of fat visible.

Much like the first he was wearing a tight formfitting bodysuit but unlike the former it had individual pieces of armour that offered him limited amount and on his chest was a much small lightning bolt then the first that was overlapping a white circle, around their arms was a lightning bolt design that wrapped around their forearm, a lightning bolt shaped belt, yellow lines that ran up his legs and red boots with protective greaves.

The last and only woman of the group was wearing a hooded black cloak with what looked to be bird feathers covering the shoulders and cut at the bottom, eyes the colour of sulphur that were watching his eye move like a predator would watch its prey , orange skin with purple markings that started from her chin that went up the to the corners of her mouth and around the side of her cheeks and was a much shorter than her companions standing a little over five and a half feet if he had to make a rough estimate.

Underneath her cloak she was wearing a tight formfitting purple leotard that fit her like a second skin and the fabric at the bottom hanging from her front and the back. Around her arms she had black wraps and purple fingerless gloves, around the upperpart of her thighs and legs were the same black wraps that were around her arms and she wore knee-length black high heel boots.

Yet the part that unnerved him the most about her wasn't the leer that she sent his way, no he was gotten used to getting such a look from the women he had encountered ever since he had been brought from the past and asked to join the Time Patrol, most notably it was from little sister of the Dabura, Towa; but rather it her Ki that bothered him, it was demonic in nature...just like Demigra's.

Did the women hail from the Demon Realm and had somehow managed to escape before it had been locked away? If that was the case then he wold have to be extra careful with her, there was no telling the power they might be wielding or if she knew how to use the same Dark Magic that both Towa and fallen Demon God possessed to make him her little lapdog.

"Well, well, well." The Demoness smiled gleefully as she floated beside the two red themed warriors. "What do we have here? I thought it was just going to be another silly little human breaking the rules that I would have to punish...but from the description we got I dare say you're the little invader that the High Councillor wants apprehended." She finished eying the Future Warrior up before snorting." Hard to imagine that you of all people managed to hurt Wonder Woman."

"Who?" Cado asked raising a single eyebrow; anyway, would call themselves Wonder Woman? But then again it wasn't any worse than the Future Warrior or the Great Saiyaman.

"Don't play stupid, little boy." The woman hissed, glaring at him. " We saw the state that you left Diana in!"

"Oh, her." The Time Patroller hummed realizing who they were referring to now. "Well, all of that could've been avoid if she told me what I needed to know and didn't attack me for no reason." His response only seemed to piss the group off if their scowls were any indication.

"No reason!" The larger of the two men growled stepping forward." You attacked those men for doing their job!"

"And that job being shooting me for asking a question?" The Future Warrior asked rhetorically tilting his head to the side.

"You path of destruction says otherwise." The man that may or may not have been a God coldly stated. "You could've killed them."

"But I didn't." Retorted the Saiyan; honestly, he was starting to get annoyed going back and forth with these questions. "But enough of this! I'm guessing you're with this Regime I've been hearing about?"

"That's right," The smaller man wearing a similar uniform to the larger man confirmed stepping besides his partner. " My name is Flash, and this is Shazam and Raven." He said pointing to the other two as he said their names. "You're under arrest!"

"Again with this?" Cado asked blankly with a sigh. "I'm really not in the mood..."

"We don't care!" Shazam barked interrupting the Saiyan. "You're going to pay for what you did to Diana!"

"SHAZAM!" Flash shouted at the tops of his lungs for his friend to stop but to no avail as the hooded Superhero shot forward breaking the store ground as he shot off the ground and headed for the unknown assailant cocking his fist back as lighting generated around it. He had no idea what the man uttered but he could only assume it was a curse of some kind.

"Oh, Crap Baskets."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**And cut! FINALLY, I have uploaded another chapter to this story. I can't remember how long it's been since I updated last time but hopefully it wasn't too long ago, and you all enjoyed this chapter...even if nothing really happened. Also you may be wondering why I decided to describe what everybody looked like in this chapter; and reason for is that in some of my older stories I got messages saying that I should describe what people look like for the readers that have never watched the shows or played the game...so, yeah!**

**Also let me know who you would like The Future Warrior/Cado to be paired with in this story and it doesn't even need to be somebody from the Injustice-verse, it can be from the New 52 or Post Crisis if you want...hell it can even be somebody from the Dragon Ball Franchise; if I can make it work then I'll have a crack at it :)**

**1) This is Xeno Goku, a different incarnation from the Dragon Ball Super timeline who went through the movies and I believe the events of Dragon Ball GT hence why he has SSJ4 in Dragon Ball Heroes.**

**2) Again, this is Xeno Goku, who is far more serious then DBS Goku when he's fighting wasting no time taking down his opponents rather than letting them power up so that he can fight them at their fullest.**


	4. Can't Catch A Break

**The Injustice Of The Future Warrior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Xenoverse or Injustice: Gods Among Us in any way, shape, or form, they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my Future Warrior.**

**stroziercameron: I must disagree. While out of combat he is identical to his Prime-Universe counterpart, in combat he wastes no time, nor does he allow his opponent to power up to their fullest just so he can test himself; such as when he gave Cell the Sensu Bean so he could fight him at full-power.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can't Catch A Break.**

* * *

"Find anything?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked as she, Goku and Trunks skimmed through the hundreds upon hundreds of Time Scrolls that stored inside the Time Vault. Scrolls for every era of every corner of universe Seven, then checked the scrolls that housed individual timelines of the rest of the universes of the multiverse; which due to Android 17 wish after the conclusion of the Tournament of Power meant that her job had only gotten more hectic due to her having to cataloguing the events that transpired in the universes that had been restored.

It was because of that, that she began looking for recruits outside of Universe Seven, like she had done for so long. It was hard to maintain the balance of twelve universes, but eighteen?! It was damn near impossible!

"Nothing." Goku called out as he watched his past self fighting against Majin Buu on the Sacred World of the Kai's through the scroll. He was almost tempted to use it just to fight him again...or at least offer some pointers to himself. Seeing his fight with the incarnation of evil left him with a found smile. Apart from Beerus, Majin Buu, or at least Kid Buu, was without a doubt the greatest battle he had ever had. It was a shame that he had been reincarnated...he would have liked to fight him again!

Still, with the right sort of training hopefully Uub, his human reincarnation could grow to become just as powerful, or perhaps even stronger. He was giddy at the thought.

"SON GOKU!"

"Arghh!" The Earth-raised Saiyan screamed throwing the scroll in the air as Chronoa shouted.

"Sorry!" Goku chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as the scroll landed on the ground. "Guess I got a little distracted, Hehehehehe!" He added giggling at the end as Chronoa rolled her eyes at him, a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"No surprise there." The miniature Kai muttered picking up the scroll that had rolled near her feet. Picking it up she saw what era was stored inside and sighed, almost knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Just please try to be careful." She beseeched the Saiyan. "If any of these get damaged..."

"I know." Goku bowed his head looking like a kicked puppy. " But it was kinda your fault."

"What was that?!"

"Well it's true!" The Saiyan said making a face at the Supreme Kai of Time. "If you hadn't made me jump, I never would have dropped it! He defended himself with a whine.

"Yes, well..." Chronoa paused as she tried to think of something, _anything_ to say to vindicate herself. "Just try to be more careful, okay?" She mumbled with a red face, knowing that he was right...though she would not tell him that! "I don't think we could handle anymore mishaps today."

"Mishap?!" Trunks frowned at his boss as he stood in front of the large, round stone table that was situated in the middle of the Time Vault. "People died, Chronoa." He frowned and addressed her by her name rather than her title.

"Sorry, Trunks." The Lord of Time apologised to her second in command. "I didn't mean for it come out like that." She added with a forlorn expression, then smiled at the lavender haired Saiyan. " But all the people that were lost today will be brought back with the Dragon Balls..."

"That's not the point!" The son of Vegeta and Bulma snapped slamming down the scroll on the table. "People still died, died on our watch because we weren't prepared. So, what if we wish them back? They'll still remember dying, of us failing them!"

"Not if we erase their memory."

"And that answers all our worries does it?" Trunks scowled at the Lord of Time, while Goku stayed out of it. "We're meant to be protecting the people that live here. Many of them are not warriors, just engineers, businessmen, and families who wanted a fresh start here. If we can't even protect them then what good are we?!"

Chronoa's eyes softened hear that. She knew it was not just about the people that Demigra and his minions had killed during the battle for Toki Toki city, no it was deeper than that. From the timeline that he had come from he had developed PTSD after witnessing the people of his earth being annihilated by the Androids, living with the guilt of having his master/brother-figure, Son Gohan die against the Androids just to give him motivation, and the trigger he needed to become a Super Saiyan.

Then years after managing to defeat the androids and helping the people of Earth rebuild, Goku Black appeared began wiping out the mortals on Earth; and with no Piccolo or ships capable of reaching Planet Namek, meant no Dragon Balls to wish everyone back and restore the planet to what it had once been. But that had been before Zeno, King of Everything and ruler of the Multiverse had erased his timeline with put a portion of his power.

It was no wonder he took death so seriously compared to everyone else. Depending on what he did with the rest of his life, he would not be seeing his family when he died and went to Otherworld. Well, he would just not the mother that had raised him or Gohan that had trained him to defend the planet...they were gone. She sympathized with him, but ultimately there was nothing she could do. Despite being the Lord of Time, she could not go against Lord Zeno, she was neither stupid nor brave enough to do so.

"And we're still no closer to finding, Cado!" Trunks seethed, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality, as he closed the Scroll of Eternity and chucked it in the pile that he had already been through, then grabbed another. Unrolling it, he saw it held the era of when the Tournament of Power took place.

"Don't worry Trunks, Well find him." Goku stated with confidence as he mirrored his best-friends son and unsealed a scroll. "I'm sure of it!" He added with a smile and a thumbs up.

"I hope you're right, Goku." Trunks muttered looking away from the unofficial leader of the Z-Warriors and back down to the Scroll of Eternity. "I really do."

"Well," The Supreme Kai of Time coughed into her hand, getting their attention. "I'm going to head out and see if I can find the Dragon Balls. I trust you'll both be okay here?" She asked looking at her two Time Patrollers.

"Yeah."

"Sure thing!" Goku said energetically. "If we find any think, we'll come find you!"

"Thanks, Goku." Chronoa thanked with a soft smile before looking over at the hybrid who did not look up. "I'll be in the city if you need me." She said softly as she turned away and left the Time Vault, leaving Goku and Trunks alone.

After she left, Trunks looked up and released a frustrated sigh that he did not know he had been holding. "I should go and apologise. It wasn't right of me to take out on the Supreme Kai, none of this was her fault; I'm just angry with myself for failing. "

"She knows that Trunks." Goku told him with a smile. "And just because she hasn't expressed it like you doesn't mean she's not angry too. You might be a Time Patroller, but this is her city, and these are her people that were attacked and killed; killed by a man that she imprisoned all those years ago."

"When you put it like that..."

"And just because we're going to wish them back, don't think for a second that the weight of their deaths doesn't weigh heavily on her." Goku said seriously, giving Trunks a lot to think about, before he grinned widely. "But enough with all this mopey stuff! We need to find Cado and bring him back here."

"Right." Trunks nodded, a small smile appearing.

"Because I want to fight him!" The son of Bardock continued earning a sigh from the lavender haired hybrid.

"No matter which version it is, somethings never change."

* * *

**DC Multiverse, One Earth, Earth.**

"We don't care!" Billy Batson roared at the man that beaten his friend, his superior officer to a bloody pulp for enforcing the law; oh, he planned on returning the favour. He would experience first-hand the power that the Wizard had blessed him with all those years ago. "You're going to pay for what you did to Diana!" He spat as he launched forward, breaking the ground beneath him as he cocked his fist back which became covered with lightning, just as his eyes sparked with the fury of Zeus.

"SHAZAM!" The Flash screamed as he tried to reach out to grab his friend, but he was already gone. Vengeance being the only thing on his mind it would seem, not that he blamed him. He too was angry at the man for attacking their men and hurting Diana, but that right there should have been a sign not to underestimate the man. If he could not only hurt, but beat Diana, the daughter of Zeus, King of Olympus in open combat then they should use exercise extreme caution when trying to apprehend him.

"Oh, Crap Baskets!" Cado groaned seeing the man that the Flash had called Shazam shooting his face. Then before he could even think of forming a plan, a massive fist, that was covered with electricity, hit the side of his face, snapping his head in the other direction before hurled backwards through the store and out through the back of the wall, smashing through the brickwork and into the alley behind the store.

"Urgh!" The Future Warrior groaned after hitting and sliding down the brick wall after he had been knocked through the wall by Shazam. Reaching up, he rubbed where the fist had hit and flinched at the tender spot, which just so happened to be the exact same spot that he had hit him in before...either he was just a lucky shot, or that was where he had been aiming all along.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Shazam taunted as he floated out the shop, his white cape flowing behind him majestically like an angle of death and looking down at him; and if the Saiyan didn't know any better he could of sworn he was judging him.

"You know," The Future Warrior remarked as he pushed himself up off the ground. "I'm getting really sick and tired of being attacked by the members of this damned Regime." He finished with a low growl. He didn't care if he was running on fumes, if this guy wanted a fight, he was going to get one, so what if it killed him. Eventually the others would wish him back with the Dragon Balls...or at least he hoped they would.

How much time had passed back in the Time Nest, or in Universe Seven for that matter? Was the period that he was currently in before or after the battle with Demigra? perhaps only seconds had past, or maybe it had been years! It was possible that this earth was the same one from Universe Seven, just far, far in the future. But then for all he knew this could have simply have been an alternate timeline such as the one that Trunks had come from, even if technically that was the original timeline, the prime universe if you like.

Time Travel was confusing.

"Not so funny when it's the other way around, is it?" Shazam retorted as he floated down and landed in front of the one that had attacked Diana. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I would just like to know the name of the man that attacked my friend." Billy hurled back narrowing his dark blue eyes.

"Where you say attacked, I say defended." The Saiyan Warrior returned with a glare." And it's Cado."

"Well, Cado." Shazam said testing the name, it sounded odd to him, but if he was an alien, he guessed it was going to sound a little strange to him. " I told you that you were going to pay for what you did to Diana." He continued as his eyes and hands sparked with electricity.

"I meant it!" Shazam roared as he swung for Cado.

Seeing the fist coming from a mile away, clearly the man leaned on using brute strength rather than skill, he moved his body back and move to the side as the fist was swung at him. As the arm moved past him, he drove his knee into the gods stomach, hard.

"Urgh!" Shazam wheezed as the knee wedged into his stomach, winding him in the process, kneeling over. Then as he leaned forward, Cado delivered uppercut to the chin sending him flying up into the air and over the buildings.

As he went to follow the God, the Saiyan was tackled into the wall that he had originally slammed into only moments. His torso was torn as his newly acquired clothes were shredded, followed by cuts and lacerations to his chest. Yanking his attacker off, he threw them to the side to see that it was the demoness from the store, Raven he believed her name was.

"You didn't forget about me did you,_ little_ man?" Raven she mocked licking the blood from her nails/claws, repulsing the Saiyan who rubbed his bleeding chest. "Oh, do I disgust you?"

"You're licking my blood, _demon_." The Saiyan spat, his past interactions with Towa, Mira and Demigra souring his opinion on the Demon Race.

"Oh, how intriguing." She giggled cruelly as a pain ran through his head. "Who is this Demigra?"

"W-What?" Cado words faltered with his words. "Did you just..."

"Read you mind?" She interrupted with cruel smirk. "Why yes I did! Demigra. Mira. Towa. Dabura. Oh. what fascinating little creatures you fought." She giggled, though it sounded more akin to a cackle. "You think you fought a demon?" **(1)**

"You've seen nothing yet." Raven whispered huskily into his ear.

Turning his head, he briefly saw the Demoness standing beside him before she clawed the side of his face, making him howl in pain as she tore through his skin with ease, sending blood spattering across the ally floor. Shielding his face, she cut him again, this time in the back, then the side, then the front as she disappeared and reappeared around him, slicing his clothes and then his flesh.

Then gliding away from him, Raven conjured black lightning and launched it at the Saiyan who flung back into the wall after it hit him dead centre of his torso, touching his chest.

Having enough of being her punching bag, he powered up as much as he could, a blue aura erupting around him knocking her away. As she fell down the street, he aimed his palm at her and went to fire a Ki ball at her; but as he did a red blur slammed into him pushing him back a few meters. Stopping himself, he looked forward to see that his new attacker was none other than the Flash crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't let you do that, pal." The Scarlet Speedster stated with a frown, looked like Raven had got a little carried away, he almost felt sorry for the guy...almost. "Just turn yourself in to make it easy on you. I can't promise you'll be given freedom, but the High Councillor will give you a fair trial."

"Trial?" The Saiyan growled as he marched towards the Flash. "Since I've arrived all you people have done is attack me. If anybody is going to go on trial, it's you!"

"This is our world, little monkey." Raven giggled from behind the Flash, the latter who raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of jibe. "Who do you think will judge us, were the law!"

"Call me that again." The Saiyan growled barring his teeth at that damn racial slur he had been hearing ever since he joined the Time Patrol. "I dare you."

"Raven." The Flash warned, he did not know why the word bother the man so, but he could clearly see that it triggered him.

"Little monk..."

"**BIG BANG ATT**-ugh!"The Future Warrior was interrupted, preventing him from blasting the demon, as a red and white blur slammed into him, sending him backwards and tumbling through the air. Hitting the ground, he found himself rolling on the road in the street, the concrete grazing his skin. Once he had finally stopped, he got back up only to struck in the side of the face (again) by the massive lightning covered fist of Shazam.

"STOP!" Shazam bellowed punching the side of his face. "HURTING!" Then delivered another blow to the other check. "MY!" Followed by a strong headbutt that left Cado dazed and disoriented. "FRIENDS!" He thundered as he grabbed his head roughly, then generated lightning that surged through the Saiyan's body, making him scream in agony as he was electrocuted.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Cado screamed as electricity coursed through his body, his eyes rolling to his head as from the unbearable pain; it felt the same as when the Kaio-ken wracked through his body. With each passing moment, he felt his body going numb, his arms, legs and even his mind refused to obey him.

"Billy, that's enough!" The Scarlet Speedster shouted as he appeared behind him with Raven. "We're meant to be bringing him in, not killing him!"

Hearing the voice of his friend behind him, Shazam collected himself and cut the electricity and let go of the Future Warrior, the latter who fell back into the road, his whole body twitching and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"That's what you get for hurting my friends." Billy spat, sneering at the beaten Time Patroller.

Spasming in the floor, the Future Warrior felt himself drifting off as the battle between the Z-Warriors, Trunks, Demigra, the Amazon Princess and finally the demon and this unknown God caught up with him. Just before he did, he heard a bit on their conversation.

"I was expecting him to put up a better fight. He managed to beat Diana after all."

"Clearly he only beat Wonder Woman because he took her by surprise." Shazam snorted at the Flash's comment. "He's lucky I held back."

"Calm down, Billy. For now, we should get him to Stryker Island. The High Councillor can question him there."

"Ahh, I was hoping to play with the monkey some more." Were the last thing he heard as he was blasted by more lightning and passed out.

"Rachal!" Barry shouted grabbing the Demoness's shoulder firmly as she conjured lightning ad fired at him. "That's enough! We don't torture our prisoners."

"Don't call me that!" Raven hissed like a viper; her good mood soured.

"Then pack it in!"

"You better remove your hand human and you'll end up just like him." Ravan snarled as she looked over her shoulder at the Scarlet Speedster who quickly did as she ordered.

"Come on guys," Shazam said standing between the two "There no need to fight."

"Same goes to you too, little boy." She hissed at the hooded (former) superhero. "You took away my plaything!"

"I saved you." Billy Batson corrected with a heavy frown. "He was..."

"He was going to do nothing!" She jumped down his throat. "He couldn't even touch me, let alone hit me!"

"Not what I saw."

"And you!" Raven turned on the Speedster who did not even flinch. "What right did you have interfering? I had him exactly where I wanted him."

"He threw you down the street like a ragdoll." The Flash said bluntly.

"Only because I let him!

"Suuuure." The Speedster said with an eyeroll. "I don't know what world you're living but from what I saw you were nothing more than an annoyance to him; much like you are to the rest of us."

"Care to repeat that, human?"

"Raven."

"There we go again with the human remark." Barry said ignoring Shazam, the latter who pouted. "Try and deny it all you want, but deep down and somewhere inside you is Rachel Ross, the woman that I was proud to call my friend; I just hope one day that she'll come back."

"Awww, does Bwarry miss my worthless human half?" Raven mocked sticking her bottom lip out. "How cute."

"Whatever." The Flash shook his head, growing tired of talking to her. Even if she was right about him missing Rachel Ross, Wally, Garth, Dick, Donna; he missed all the Titans. What he wouldn't give to have things back as they were five years ago...even if he could travel back in time, he couldn't risk making the world worse than it already was, no matter how much he wanted too.

"I'll take him back, you two do what you want." He said as he picked at the unconscious man and then disappeared in a blur as he took the prisoner to Stryker Island.

As the Scarlet Speedster disappeared in a flash, Shazam turned to look at the orange-skinned demon, a curious look upon his face. "Umm,"

"What?"

"I was just curious," Shazam continued, scratching the back of his hair as his hood fell down. "What did you call him a monkey? He looks nothing like one."

"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!"

"Okay, Okay! I was simply curious, geez." Shazam remarked stepping away from the daughter of Trigon. "No need to bite my head off." He mumbled looking away. "I thought we were friends."

"That's what you get for making assumptions!"

"Will you just tell me?!" Shazam whined like a child. "Why did you call him monkey?! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright!" Raven snapped becoming irritated with the man-child constant wining. "It's just a racial slur; I was just hoping to get a reaction from him...but you and the old flashy stopped me before I could get what I wanted."

"A racial slur?" Billy frowned, despite the man hurting Diana, at the racist comment being made. "Why would you..."

"Why not?" The former member of the Titans shrugged. "Before Barry appeared I had planned to torture him mentally, break him down piece by piece until I drove him to madness...I may still do that," She said biting her lip as she thought of the torment she could inflict on the battered and broken little monkey while he was in his cell. She had only managed to get a snippet if information from his mind; his interactions with her fellow demons...even if they a poor imitation of her kind.

Still, she wanted to make the little monkey beg for mercy, plead for her to end his suffering...she just hoped that the Kryptonian would allow her to be the one to torture him for harming his mate.

"Come on, Billy-boy." She called as she took flight. "We're going to Stryker Island to entertain our new guest."

* * *

**And cut! Well, here is the next chapter of The Injustice of the Future Warrior. I hope you all enjoyed it, even if nothing really happened again. And the reason why the fight was so short was because as I said in the chapter, Cado is exhausted and running on fumes meaning no Super Saiyan, Kaio-Ken or really any Ki attacks due to his previous battles; to which he hasn't had the chance to recuperate yet.**

**1) In the Comics, Raven can use telepathically to torture the minds of her enemies, and fell the emotions of the people around her, and make them emotionally numb. **


End file.
